villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gerrith Barrington
Gerrith Barrington is a minor antagonist in the game Final Fantasy Tactics.He is the lord of Riovanes Castle and plans to exploit the rare Netherseer and Skyseer skills in order to achieve his real aim, the throne of Ivalice. History Barrington became interested in the Netherseer and Skyseer skills many years prior to the plot of Final Fantasy Tactics. He visited the village where Rapha and Marach, siblings who possessed the rare skills, lived. He intended to take the children for himself so that he could exploit their powers. When the town elders refused to cooperate with Barrington, he razed the village and kidnapped the children. Barrington adopted the children, and convinced Marach and Rapha to serve him. Rapha, however, had her doubts about the Grand Duke. Barrington responded by keeping the two children separate. Marach was allowed to grow up relatively happy, unaware of what Barrington was doing to his sister. Barrington subjected Rapha to a number of cruelties, and when she grew a bit older, he raped her.( Although the game doesn't openly states this some of her dialogues with Marach and Ramza hints of such. *Some of the lines includes Rapha saying to Marach "You know...what he did to me.") Rapha now knew the truth about Barrington, but she was not able to convince Marach of the truth. Trying to exploit Glabados Later, Barrington learned about the Zodiac Stones and the Scriptures of Germonique. He knew that the scriptures contained damning evidence that the Church of Glabados was corrupt. One day, Marach came across one of the Knights Templar Isilud Tengille, who had captured Alma Beoulve and was attempting to take her to his father Vormav Tingel. Marach captured Isilud and Alma, taking them to Riovanes Castle. Barrington was quite pleased to learn he now had two Zodiac Stones and the sister of the "heretic" Ramza Beoulve. Barrington contacted Vormav and requested a meeting, wanting to use his new "prizes" as bargaining tools against the church. Meanwhile, Ramza discovered that Alma was being held at Riovanes Castle and set out to rescue her. Barrington assigned Rapha and Marach to set a trap for Ramza at a nearby town, but Rapha defected to Ramza's side and helped him defeat Marach. Marach fled back to Riovanes and informed Barrington of Rapha's defection. Before Barrington could take any further action against Ramza and Rapha, Vormav arrived with another Knight Templar, Wiegraf Folles. Barrington demanded an alliance with Vormav, threatening to expose the church if he did not get what he wanted. He then had Marach bring Isilud before Vormav. Vormav promptly struck his son across the face for failing him. Just then, a guard burst in to inform Barrington that Ramza was approaching. He ordered Marach to deal with Ramza. Vormav was not interested in an alliance, and negotiations quickly went sour. Vormav sent Wiegraf after Ramza and Marach, while he and Isilud remained behind. Vormav then threatened Barrington, who immediately called his guards. Barrington had just made a terrible mistake, however, as unbeknownst to him, Vormav was actually the Lucavi demon Hashmal. Vormav whipped out the Leo Stone and transformed himself into the terrible beast. He cut down all of Barrington's guards, but the Grand Duke himself fled. The Grand Duke made his way onto the roof of his own castle, where he thought he would be safe. But he was not safe: Rapha suddenly appeared, eager for revenge against Barrington. However, Rapha was unable to bring herself to kill Barrington, as she was still terrified of him after the rape. Barrington gloated, admitting he had raped her, unaware that Marach was hiding nearby and had overheard him. Marach emerged from hiding and demanded to know if this was true. Barrington drew a gun and took a shot at Rapha, but Marach knocked her out of the way, getting hit himself. As Marach collapsed, Ramza and his allies arrived on the roof having just destroyed Belias. Barrington aimed again at Rapha and demanded that Ramza hand over the Zodiac Stones. But Barrington had forgotten to watch his back. Marquis Elmdor and the assassin girls Celia and Lettie had come up behind him. The trio and would not allow Barrington to interfere in their plot. Lettie grabbed Barrington and tossed him off the roof to his death. Trivia *Gerrith is similar to Craster, both of them are obese noblemen who sexually abuse young girls in their care, additionally while the abuse takes place off screen, we see the effects on their victims. Navigation Category:Rapists Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Aristocrats Category:Deceased Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials